The Red Scorpion
by Nagato - Leader of Akatsuki
Summary: Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, Zabuza. Their version of events in Kidnapped By Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

I was up and my kids were still asleep. I had just finished washing up and drying my hair. I was now looking for clothes to wear today. For me and them. Kisame, Zabuza, Deidara, Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara were all lying in their beds, sleeping. Gaara was beginning to twitch. I selected Gaara's clothes first before walking over and putting my hand on his forehead, shushing him back to sleep. His twitching slowed, his eyes clenched and then he was back to sleeping.

After that I went to all the other closets and picked out sets of cloths for them. Now all that I had to do was wake them up. I knew that as soon as I did I'd have trouble from some of them but there was nothing more I could do besides get them bath water. I didn't have enough tubs for each of them. I would see what I could do about that. I knew there were too many tubs in the hide out for all of us but I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them.

I walked over to the light switch and flipped it. "Time to wake up." I said, turning to see if they got up. I saw them roll their heads to the side but Deidara did wake up. "Take your bath Deidara. Then I want you to get dressed."

"Yes Danna." He got up and moved, grabbing his clothes as he went. I walked to Kisame's bed to wake him up.

"Wake up Kisame, it's morning." He did and headed for the door.

"I'm going to go check on Itachi before I take my bath."

"Wait. I got you clothes." I took them to him before turning on Zabuza.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Excuse me, Zabuza, but I would like you to show me respect when you are talking to me." I scolded. He got out of bed and followed out with Kisame. Those two were friends and they also tried to kill each other. I was fine with that besides for the latter. So I turned to Temari.

She got up before heading for one of the bathrooms. I knew that today I wouldn't get any problems from her today. Kankurō got up just as easily and Gaara didn't give me any problems either. He just sat up and staid there.

"You can take your bath after one of them finish." I said, pointing to the doors. Gaara looked. It took a few minutes but Deidara came out dressed and then grabbed his cloak, putting it on. Gaara looked at Deidara for a minute before he got up and went and took his turn. Gaara seemed to not like Deidara but I hoped he would learn to get over it. I also understand Gaara's concern however. Deidara did attack him. I had made sure to give Deidei a spanking for that, after I had succeeded in knocking out Gaara. Deidara had complained but I didn't listen to his complaints.

"Why did you think it a good idea to attack my son again?" I asked, turning to Deidara. He froze.

"Uhhh… um… I didn't. I just thought it would be fun to go against the Kazekage. You know I bet if I hadn't his full attention you would have lost." I scoffed at him.

"And what is your hypothesis of why you didn't win?"

"Because I chose the wrong target, un. I chose him." I glared at him.

"Are you saying you would have attacked the village if I hadn't intervened?" At the look I was giving him, his tone of pride disappeared.

"Well yes but I didn't because you intervened. So I never did it. So it never happened."

"That isn't the point Deidara."

"Well my point is that I'm supposed to be an S rank criminal anyway."

"That was my village. I was the Kazekage before Gaara. I had a replacement until one of them were old enough to take the position. The criminal part is just something we just convince them of. For example I am considered a criminal because I 'deserted' my village."

"Leadersama makes us denounce our villages."

"He does that for appearances! Even he still loves the Leaf and the Rain villages. He still watches out for them."

"Okay! I'll never attack the Sand village. Will that make you happy Danna?"

"Yes. That will make me happy."

"If your a criminal for deserting then how is Leadersama a criminal?"

"I don't know that part and I don't know how you are a criminal. Mine is just an example of how being a criminal is just an excuse. The villages only think in black vs white. They do not believe in gray or any of the other colors. Unlike God, they do not consider the situation." I stopped talking as my other kids came out of the bathrooms. They were dressed now. "You all have time before breakfast, you may as you please." I turned around. "But don't get into trouble. Especially if you leave this room." I sat down and grabbed my bible to read.

(Deidara)

I had sat down at the TV first. Kisame and Zabuza were sitting on the couch as we watched Family Guy, one of my favourite shows but Danna was totally against it which is why I secretly watch it. Or at least word's not gotten to him yet. Then Tobi came in.

"Sasori doesn't like it when you watch that show Deidara." Tobi said. I scoffed at Tobi.

"What Danna doesn't know won't hurt him, un." Or me. "And if you tell Sasori, I'll make sure you hurt so bad you don't want to breathe." I replied. That was a good enough threat to keep Tobi's yap shut. Tobi gasped.

"It's a good show." Zabuza said, yawning. He'd just woken up and wasn't dressed in any clothes but the ones he'd slept in.

"Lay it easy on Tobi, Deidara. You don't want him running off. Sit down and watch it with us." Kisame offered. I glared at him.

"Tobi would like to watch Clifford." Ugh. Fine!

"After this episode." I complained.

"But there's only ten minutes before breakfast ready." Tobi whined. "Besides, Sasori won't be happy." Again with Danna as his excuse. Am I supposed to be afraid of him or something? I think _not!_ I'm not afraid of Danna. Not one bit.

"Then after breakfast runt." I replied.

"Tobi is _not_ a runt!" Tobi cried. Shit. I made him cry. I heard someone else coming in and looked, quickly changing the channel because it was Leadersama.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Trying to find something to watch on the television." I answered. That was a half truth. A white lie if you must. White lies never hurt anyone.

"Tobi want to watch Clifford but they won't let Tobi."

"Well Tobi can watch Clifford when we get home. Tobi will be needed for today's mission." We have a mission? Does that include me or can I stay home and watch the television?

"Oh. Tobi forgot we're playing hide and go seek." Not me then.

"Yeah, we're looking for your age." Zabuza taunted. Kisame and I laughed. "I thought as an Akatsuki member you had to be older than that."

"Zabuza, don't bully Tobi. That's against my rules and Sasori's." Leadersama said, giving us all stern looks. We stopped laughing.

"I don't see-" Zabuza tried to say but Kisame interrupted him.

"Shut up Zabuza." Kisame warned.

"No Kisame, let Zabuza speak. You don't see why what?" Leadersama said. I froze when I heard Danna's voice.

"Kisame, Zabuza, Deidara. Stop bothering him and come into the dining room." Sasori called and headed inside himself. We got up and headed after him.

"Watch that attitude of yours Zabuza." Leadersama warned before heading into the room too. Tobi followed with Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kisame)

We were headed towards the Sound Village or where Sasori knew where Orochimaru hid and where Sasuke probably went. Zetzu had assured us that indeed Sasuke had gone back to Orochimaru. Madara had been pissed when he heard that. I am both excited to see what Madara will to do Orochimaru and scared of what Madara will do to Orochimaru. Clearly he loved the kid but he was also pissed at Sasuke. So Sasuke will probably be in trouble with both Leadersama and Madara. Leadersama would be upset with Sasuke for leaving without saying where he was going, putting himself back in danger with Orochimaru, and for just plain leaving the hide out to go do something huge and foolish. Madara would be pissed at him because of those reasons too probably. I would hate to be in Sasuke's position. But I would have to deal with Sasori as well.

Now I had discovered why Sasori punished me as well when I got in trouble myself with Leadersama. He was my father. Though you can't compare being punished by Madara with being punished by Sasori. Depending on the amount of strength Sasori is putting into the swat it feels like a paddle instead of his hand. I shivered just from the thought about exactly what would happen to me if I'd been in Sasuke's position.

I was side by side with Zabuza while we looked for Sasuke. He was clearly bored. I wasn't bored because I was too busy being worried for Itachi's little brother. I don't understand why but Itachi wasn't angry, just scared… no terrified of what could happen to Sasuke if he decided to attack the Leaf village and even more horrified about the thought of what Orochimaru would be doing to Sasuke. After all, Orochimaru had tried to do it to Itachi first. When Itachi first heard about Orochimaru trying to take Sasuke from the Leaf, he'd been pissed for days and he was finally happy when Leadersama had told him to go retrieve his brother.

Thus I was also pleased because that meant that I didn't need to be careful around Itachi all day, every day. Itachi could be one terrifying bastard when he's pissed. Which is why I'm glad about the fact that it takes a whole lot for Itachi to get angry. I looked back at Itachi who was walking side by side with Shushi.

Now Shushi seemed to be his long lost friend cousin. Nice to know that Itachi still has a family after he thought he'd killed his family. A brother, a cousin, and an uncle. However, that meant that he would have to be dealing with Madara's decisions just like Sasuke would now be having to deal with the decisions of Madara, Itachi, and the Akatsuki. I'm sure Sasuke hates taking orders from Orochimaru, if I remember what that man was like.

"What are you doing Kisame?" Zabuza asked.

"Thinking."

"What did I tell you about thinking? You suck at it and shouldn't even try. You'll just come to the wrong conclusion anyway." I chuckled and he laughed as well. "What were you thinking about, maybe I can help you come to the right conclusion."

"I was thinking about why we're taking the trek to go find Sasuke Uchiha. Again."

"Because they miss him. I remember trying to kill Sasuke." I gave him a warning look.

"Don't say that around Itachi. You know how Itachi over reacts to people trying to kill his younger brother. Just like I over reacted when I heard you were murdered or died or whatever happened to you." I wasn't going to complain about being bored, since we were looking for Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. Itachi was in charge of the team we were on, though I am sure that is to change now that Madara was here, mostly because I like blood shed and he tries to avoid it and I head straight for it.

(Gaara)

We were headed to the home of Orochimaru. I remember him only from the time I mistakenly tried to destroy the Leaf Village myself. Sasuke was planning on destroying the village himself it seemed. At least I think I remember that I was supposed to destroy the village. I'd been told I was the 'Secret Weapon'. Temari and Kankurō, after that meeting, had assured me that I wasn't a weapon. That I was a person. At the time I just laughed at them. Now I was grateful to them for saying that.

I watched Hinata and Tobi run past me and Temari. Temari laughed and they ran towards Kisame, who promptly started scaring them. Naruto had glanced over and glared at Kisame, clearly seeing what was going on over there.

"Isn't there a faster way to get to Sasuke? I'm sure they could summon something." I personally could fly, my sand supported me. I couldn't really fly. I didn't have wings. I knew that. It was metaphorical manner of speech.

"I'm sure they could but I think the point is to stay together Gaara." Kankurō replied. I looked at him.

"So they couldn't think of something bigger. The longer we move like this, the longer it takes to get your target. If their S rank criminals then they should know this." I commented. Being a killer once, I knew this by heart.

"It might be to give Zetzu time to find out where Sasuke really went though." Temari remarked.

"True." I agreed.

"So what do you guys think about Sasori?" Kankurō asked a while later when we were coming to a stop.

"I don't really know Kankurō. He seems nice enough." Temari replied.

"I agree. Even if he does get into your personal space." I added. "What do you think Kankurō?"

"What do I think? I want to learn more about him. He's one of the best puppet makers. He made my puppets himself. I want to learn from him, knowing I come from a line of great puppet makers doesn't hurt either." I smiled.

"I'm happy for you Kankurō." Temari and Kankurō smiled.

We entered the building and began to look for Sasuke. I don't think he's in here though. The air seems to stale for recent human interaction in here. So I told Kankurō and Temari so.

"I don't think he's in here."

"You don't? Then he's not here. Let's tell the others." Which way is out? We ended up in a big room at the back of the building apparently because there was no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Deidara)

I was walking behind Dana, bored. "Dana! I'm bored! Can we go back yet? I'm missing Harry Potter week!" Sasori looked at me.

"We own all the Harry Potter movies at home Deidara. Right now we're doing something important. You should be preparing yourself for a fight, not complaining about the television. Sasuke and Orochimaru are both going to give it all they have to keep Sasuke with them. Meaning we have to give it all we have. Since there was no one there, that means that they are all together and I assure you that Orochimaru has many underlings who also probably have a curse mark."

"Dana, I don't need scolding about complaining about the television." I chuckled. "Why does Sasuke want to be with Orochimaru anyway? We win when it comes to how many people fall victim to the Akatsuki. His underlings barely ever get to come out. It's like a huge family who's grounded forever." I heard Kisame and Zabuza laugh. It started out as a pffft before becoming laughter. I grinned at them. "The Akatsuki on the other hand is like a family who has a motto of 'Those who kill together, stay together'. Not really." I said quickly to Sasori.

"Just shut up." I heard and I looked around to see Sasori Junior talking to me.

"Take your own advice kid." Sasori Jr. only looked at me before looking ahead again.

"Leave Gaara alone you bomb freak!" Naruto shouted. I looked at Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?"

"I am!" He yelled, pointing at himself.

"You and what army?!" I yelled back. Sasori gave me a look and I gave him my best 'I'm innocent' smile. He didn't fall for it.

"Naruto!" Leadersama yelled. I gasped. Oh. Wait. He's not talking to me. "Get over here, _now._ " Naruto looked at Leadersama, clearly deciding if he should or not. When Naruto didn't move to obey Leadersama called again. " _Naruto!_ "

"Coming!" Naruto groaned. I smirked.

"That's right! Obey Leadersama you coward!" Kisame groaned. I felt a smack delivered to my own self. I glared at Dana. "The hell was that for you jerk?"

"You know what it was for Dei. Stop starting fights."

"But I like doing that un." With a look from Dana and I quickly looked away, whistling. "… Well Dana did say I should prep myself for a battle. And now Dana wants me to stop starting fights. I'm confused." Dana grabbed my ear. I yelped.

"You know exactly what I meant Deidara! Don't pretend you don't. Just to be clear, you should be prepping yourself to fight Orochimaru and his underlings, including Sasuke if it comes down to it. Got it now?" He asked, a warning tone to his voice.

"Yes Dana." I quickly replied. He let go of my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

(Gaara)

I glared as I watched Dad slip away into the mist of the enemy and start the battle for Sasuke. I was grumbling to myself about how I might be able to help when I noticed Naruto slip away almost as soon as Pein, Konan, and Jiraiya were gone. I was given an idea and secretly slipped into the fray of battle just as Naruto had but Temari and Kankuro followed me. I looked at them.

"You two shouldn't follow me, I don't want you to get hurt." I informed them. "You don't have to leave but I don't want you to follow me either." They exchanged looks.

"There's no way we're letting our brother join a battle without backup." Kankuro replied. "Sorry Kazekage." He teased. I smiled before turning to look at an enemy. I lifted my hand, enveloping him in sand before throwing him at a different enemy who came charging toward us.

I found I was enjoying myself as I attacked enemy after enemy side by side with Kankuro and Temari as they wiped out opponents of their own. Together we were an unstoppable force.

(Kankuro)

I had my brother and sister's back as we moved farther and farther into the battle until Gaara stopped in the middle of Orochimaru's army. I was surprised when they started transforming and once one of them came shooting out of the ground, Temari and I had jumped back in time but Gaara hadn't, but his sand defended him from the guy, grabbing him by the throat and snapping it.

"Gaara!" I shouted as he turned around to see what happened, I threw a kunai at the enemy coming at us from above and watched as he exploded from the bomb I'd thrown with it. He landed on his side before standing up and we were soon surrounded by the enemy.

(Temari)

We were surrounded and outnumbered. I swept some of them away but they were just replaced by twice as many. Gaara noticed this and he looked around us, counting the enemies. The next moment I knew _we_ were enveloped in a sand protection shell and I couldn't hear anything that was going on outside.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Temari." He replied. He had his eyes closed and his hands were moving. He probably had that third eye out or something. His hands swept this way and that and slammed up and down and even reached out and quickly became fists.

(Zabuza)

I was slicing and dicing these idiots one at a time. I was bored, I wish I hadn't been brought here because I have better things to do than to pick a fight with some freak. I used Water Dragon Jutsu to knock some off their feet.

I was easily beating them in my bored state until I got caught off guard. I was on the ground, a bastard atop my chest a kunai to my throat. He smiled. "To think I'm the one who's going to kill the demon of the mist!"

(Sasori)

"Think again!" I shouted, using my puppet to knock the guy off my son. I used my other puppet to end his life. Then I jumped in front of Zabuza. "Zabuza! This is a real battle! You don't have time to be bored!" I scolded.

"Yeah, well I didn't choose this battle." He retorted, sitting up.

"If you don't want to fight then I suggest you go find Kakuzu and Hidan. They've been ordered to protect-"

"I don't need protection." He interrupted me.

"Then _fight_!" I ordered, swatting an oncoming enemy with my puppets.

(Deidara)

I was flying above the action, dropping bombs in swarms of enemies, seeing Sasuke raise himself in the air with his batty wings. I was tempted to fight him but I knew that if I did, I'd have too many people to answer to. Like Leadersama, Madara, and Danna. So um… yeah. I knew better.

Of course I realize I'm not seeing much action by doing this but it was more fun to do it this way. I was just dropping another bomb down there when something hit my bird and I came crashing toward the ground. I screamed in annoyance before jumping off and landing neatly on the ground as my bird blew up and killed a bunch of Orochimaru's men.

"Who wants to play?" I asked menacingly as I created little bird and little ant bombs.

(Kisame)

I was just pulling my sword out from a man's gut when I saw a giant Susanoo appear and then a giant snake. I looked to see that Itachi was still standing right by me. "Itachi?"

"That's Madara." He informed. "And that's Sasuke!" He shouted, worried as a giant snake threw Sasuke in the air and then swallowed him. Itachi ran toward the snake, throwing fire techniques after every single man and woman who dared intercept him saving his little brother. I growled in frustration.

"Itachi, get back here! There's nothing you can do!" I shouted after him, running to try to stop him from getting anywhere near that snake beast. He didn't listen to me, he just kept running. He jumped on a man's head and was about to reach the area near the snake when he was tackled to the ground by one of those freaks. I growled and tackled the man, bringing out a bomb and placing it on him before using my Mist technique to get away from him and let him blow on his own.

Itachi staggered back to his feet before running back toward Sasuke and the giant snake, sidestepping me when I got in his way.


End file.
